


The Best Part

by ummmmm (sumhowe_sailing)



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Just pure domestic fluff, M/M, that's it that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumhowe_sailing/pseuds/ummmmm
Summary: Set after Akmazian eventually clears his name - not much plot, just shameless fluff.





	The Best Part

 It was the kind of morning he never thought he'd get to have. Waking up in a warm bed in his own ship wasn't so unusual, but in a  _new_  ship? That was special. In a bed warm with someone else's body heat? That was special. And waking up with that someone in his arms? That was special. And special as all that was, it wasn't even the best part. 

Maybe the best part was knowing he wasn't on the run anymore. That the  _Silent Storm_  had been able to retire when he could finally  _legally_  buy a ship that didn't make his favorite travel companion so uncomfortable. And that travel companion wasn't risking his life or even his job just by being here. It was all legal. It was as safe as it could possibly be.

Maybe the best part was the way Ryan smiled at him, still half-asleep, when Akmazian kissed his beautiful forehead in lieu of a 'good morning'. Or the way Ryan snuggled closer and buried his face in the crook of Akmazian's neck as he tried to go back to sleep. Or the way Ryan pulled him back when Akmazian tried to get up. Or maybe it was Ryan's face when Akmazian brought him breakfast in bed.

"Mornin' sleepy head. It really is time to wake up now."

"Ak, you didn't have to--"

"Of course I didn't. But I wanted to. This is your vacation, after all."

"Ours.  _Our_ vacation."

"Darlin', all I've been doing for the past two months is sitting in a prison cell or sitting in a court room.  _You've_  been bein’ cross-examined for hours at a time between pulling double shifts at the infirmary. I'm not the one in need of a vacation."

"Tell me, how many months--no, how many  _rotations_  did you spend on the run? How long were you in the cargo bay? And how well were you taking care of yourself during all that time? Really, I should be the one taking care of you right now."

"How about we just take care of each other?"

“Works for me,” Ryan smiled.

Maybe it was after breakfast, while Akmazian was taking care of the dishes and Ryan crept up behind him, wrapped his arms around Akmazian’s waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. Or when he turned around to take Ryan into his own arms and Ryan laid his head against Akmazian’s chest.

“Did—did your heartbeat just speed up?”

“Mmm?”

“I can hear your heartbeat. It sounds…faster than it should.”

“What can I say, doctor,” Akmazian muttered into Ryan’s hair, “you do the strangest things to me.”

Maybe the best part was the hour they spent on the bridge, Akmazian monitoring the ship while Ryan read. The comfortable silence felt so normal, so safe. It felt like _home_. It wasn’t a feeling he ever expected to have. He reached for Ryan’s hand, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Maybe the best part was that Ryan didn’t even question it, just squeezed his hand in return and shifted closer. Or maybe, maybe the best part was knowing that _this_ wasn’t a onetime thing. That he could have this again tomorrow, that he was going to wake up to this sort of morning again and again. Yeah. That was it. That was the best part.


End file.
